


if you teach a trevor to read

by n0nbinney



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Team Bonding, Teasing, castlevania season 2, idk if this is really a ship fic, playful, teaching trevor to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: while researching ways to stop dracula's army, trevor is bored out of his mind. sypha and alucard notice.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	if you teach a trevor to read

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really a ship fic? but if you want it to be, it can be. this was just sorta to make myself feel better after the DISASTER of season three. this is season 2 btw
> 
> This isn't too good, but i sorta wanted to post it just because. might edit it later though ^^;

Trevor was going to lose his fucking mind.  
Rather- what was left of it, anyway.   
Hell, he knew two insufferable prats who would argue there wasn’t anything to lose in the first place. Then, if he had no mind, what would he lose?  
Regardless, he was fucking losing it.  
Hanging around in his family’s ancestral hold, while some would find exhilarating (Sypha) and others would find annoying, yet necessary (Alucard), he found absolutely horrible.  
What was the point of being in a library if you couldn’t do anything in it?  
Sure, he’d found the Morning Star, which was bloody brilliant and would make their oncoming challenge 10 times easier, but that was about all he could do in this god forsaken place. There wasn’t anything to kill, wasn’t anything to drink, and well- that covered about all of his interests besides sex, and you’d rather catch him dead than with anyone else in this damn library.

So, what was a bored Belmont to do in trying times such as these?

“Trevor- what in Hell’s name are you doing up there?” Alucard asked, the usual air of disappointment in his tone when he spoke to Trevor present.  
“I’m- erm- just testing out the… strength of the whip!” he exclaimed, swinging from the bridges that linked the floors together. He grinned down at the half-vampire sheepishly.  
This had brought Sypha’s attention, who looked at him suspiciously.  
“That whip is made of consecrated iron! You don’t need to test its strength!” she scoffed. Trevor groaned loudly, then swung down from where he’d been hanging around, landing beside the two with a purse of his lips.  
“I’m bored, okay?” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest after putting the whip back on his hip. 

“You’re bored?” Sypha asked, her tone sounding as if he’d just proposed they slather themselves in blood and saunter into Dracula’s castle. Trevor’s brow quirked as she held up her hands. “We are surrounded by the work of generations of your family, hundreds of thousands of books filled with more knowledge than anyone could dream of, and you’re bored?” she stood on her toes, staring him in the eyes, and he averted his gaze uncomfortably.  
“Erm… yeah. Don’t see the problem with that.” he coughed, biting the inside of his cheek.   
“I think she’s suggesting you read something.” Alucard mused, condescension practically dripping from his voice. When was it not, honestly? However, Trevor had much better things to worry about.

“I, erm- don’t want to.” he lied, and a bad lie at that. He could do so much better, but when a Speaker was practically standing on your toes to look you in the eyes, and a half-breed vampire was looming over your shoulder, it was a little difficult. “I’ve already read most of the books here,” another bold-faced lie. “And I just don’t see the point of reading them all again.”  
As expected, Alucard obviously didn’t believe this for a second. What was unexpected, however, was that he started to… laugh. Now, what was considered a laugh was what would normally be a small chuckle from everyone else. But as Trevor had never seen him laugh, this was a marvel.

Trevor was almost proud of himself for making the vampire laugh, but then he spoke.  
“You expect me to believe you’ve read the entirety of this library before you turned 10?” he asked, and Trevor’s face went pink.  
“Well- I mean, maybe not all of it, but-”  
“Name one book you’ve read, ever, and I might choose to believe you.” Alucard set his hands on his hips, a smirk filled with satisfaction resting on his face. Trevor would’ve honestly thanked Dracula if he burst in right now and ripped his throat out with his bare hands- that’d be better than the humiliation rushing through his veins at the moment.

Sypha glanced at him with her arms crossed while Trevor tried to regurgitate something that sounded like the name of a novel. Obviously, it was for nought. He looked at the both of them, staring him down with amused smirks on their faces, and he groaned loudly.  
“Dear God would you both stop looking at me like that?!” he shouted at them, which obviously didn’t stop their looks. Then, he sighed. “I hate the both of you.” he mumbled with a pout.

“Read a book, Trevor.” Sypha said, reaching out and grabbing a book from a nearby shelf. She glanced over the title, and held it out. “This one is about the conquest of famed monster hunter-” he put a hand on the book, pushing it down.  
“Not interested.” he said quickly, giving her an attempt at a smile. “Listen, this is all really kind, but I think I’ll go and-”  
“Read the title.” Alucard said suddenly, and Trevor frowned.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, read the title.” 

Fuck.

“I don’t see why-”  
“You can’t read, can you?” 

Trevor nearly choked.  
“Buh- I- O-Of course I can-” He started to defend himself, and Sypha raised a brow.  
“If you can read, then why are you so opposed to reading me the title of this novel?” Alucard said, and Trevor knew he was fucked. He’d trapped himself, a snake eating its own damn tail. Sypha gave him a motherly look of sympathy, and she smiled a little.  
“You really can’t read?” she asked, and he glanced away, pouting profusely.  
“I can’t.” he answered, and Sypha and Alucard shared a small look. They were plotting, he knew it, and he hated it.

“We’ll teach you!” Sypha exclaimed, and Alucard smiled at him. “You can’t be our brain-damaged servant forever, hmm?” she mused with a cheeky grin, and Trevor scowled.  
“Are you fucking joking? We’ve got Dracula with an army of night creatures breathing down our necks and hellbent on destroying the human race, and you want to teach me how to read?!” he growled, and Sypha shrugged.  
“I don’t see why not. After all- they’ve slowed down their attacks, they haven’t made any strong moves as of late… we’ve been working hard, anyway. Why not work a little harder?” Alucard argued back, and Trevor sighed.  
“Fine. Best to get this over with.” he grunted, and Sypha clapped her hands together.  
“This’ll be entertaining.” She snickered, and marched off, Trevor and Alucard in tow.

Trevor had never had a teacher, or a tutor. Obviously, his parents were a bit too dead to give him any form of schooling before he was of proper age. However, he was quite thankful for that, due to the fact that learning fucking sucked. Or, Sypha and Alucard were just really shitty teachers. It wasn’t like there were any children’s books in the fucking monster hunter library, so they had to start small. Alucard had managed to find a chalkboard, and wrote out the alphabet on it in his fancy cursive writing. Hey- at least Trevor knew that much. 

“It’s good that there’s at least some knowledge in that simple little head of yours, hmm?” Sypha teased as Alucard wrote out a few words on the board, and Trevor sighed.  
“You’re lucky I’m sitting here in the first place, don’t ruin it.” He crossed his arms over his chest, peering at the chalkboard. Yes, he knew his letters and what they sounded like- but when it came to putting them all together? He had no clue. He recognized and knew some words, yes. ‘Help’, ‘bar’, and ‘beer’ were a few of his personal favorites. Alucard pointed to the first word on the board, and Trevor pursed his lips.

“Erm…” he glanced to Sypha for help, and she cleared her throat.   
“Look at what the letters are, and pronounce the sounds accordingly.” she instructed, and his face scrunched up. He knew the letters,d o and g. It took a good minute for him to put 2 and 2 together, and he had to admit- the proud smile on his face when he spat out ‘dog’ was a little embarrassing. Sypha smiled at him, and Alucard gave a small nod.  
“Very good!” Sypha beamed, and took a piece of chalk, writing down another word on the board.

Okay- an S, a U, and an N. He thought, and the word ‘sun’ linked up in his head. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked when Alucard said ‘nicely done’.   
“See? There’re things I’m good at other than killing things and being a badass.” he hummed, full of pride. 

They continued with this for about an hour, and Trevor was killing it. Eventually, Sypha went off to continue looking for the spell, and surprisingly, Alucard stayed for a bit to help him get settled with combinations- SH and TH, and the like. KN and PH threw him for a fucking loop, but he got the hang of it eventually. It was a little humiliating at first, sure, but he felt better now that he knew a bit. He pulled out a book, the cover a brilliant blue with gold trim. The title read ‘Hell Creatures and What You Need to Know to Stay Alive.’. 

Sypha and Alucard could eventually find Trevor a few hours later, fast asleep, a book laid over his face.


End file.
